Une histoire de roses
by nerya
Summary: Quand Aphrodite décide de se mêler des amours des autres le jour de la Saint-Valentin, ça ne plait pas à tout le monde !


_Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir) à tous ! Tout d'abord, joyeuse Saint-Valentin à tous les amoureux (dixit celle qui est célibataire...). Pour l'occasion, voici une petite fic sur notre trio d'assassins préférés. _

_Je voulais aussi remercier tout ceux qui ont commenté mes fics précédentes, surtout Najoua, Superclo et Hemere (dont je me suis rendue compte il y a peu de temps que je n'avais répondu à aucune revieuw. Honte à moi et désolé)._

_Encore merci à Najoua (oui, je sais, il y en a que pour elle !) d'avoir corrigé cette fic. Pour te remercier, j'ai mis en scène tes couples préférés ! Heureuse ? _

_Bonne lecture !_

_____Disclaimer :__ les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

* * *

Une histoire de roses :

« Aphro, c'est quoi cette histoire ! »

Shura se massa préventivement les tempes. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller chez Mû pour être tranquille. Ou chez Shaka. C'était très bien chez Shaka. L'Hindou était peut-être quelqu'un de spécial, mais il était calme. Pas comme ses deux meilleurs amis qui se disputaient pour un rien.

Aphrodite ne semblait pas se préoccuper de l'arrivée pourtant peu discrète du Cancer. Il continuait de s'occuper de ses roses tout en les affublant de petits surnoms tout à fait ridicules. Shura ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas où l'un des pires assassins du Sanctuaire pouvait trouver des surnoms tels que _Ma douce rose de printemps _ou encore _Mon petit coquelicot en chocolat_. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de lui poser la question de peur de la réponse.

Le cosmos d'Angelo indiquait qu'il était très en colère. Allons bon, qu'avait encore fait le Poisson pour énerver autant l'Italien ? Il soupira avant de se replonger de son livre. Lors d'une soirée entre voisins chez Camus, il avait été intrigué par la fameuse bibliothèque du Verseau, notamment par _Le cid_ de Corneille dont le nom lui rappelait celui d'un de ses prédécesseurs. Camus lui avait bien gentiment prêtait l'œuvre, ravi que Shura puisse s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à la protection d'Athéna. Le seul hic était que le livre était en Français (quoiqu'il préférait encore ça au Russe…). Certes, il avait quelques compétences dans cette langue cousine de l'Espagnole mais il lui fallait du calme pour comprendre le texte qui n'était pas simple. Son temple aurait tout à fait pu convenir si le regard inquisiteur de la statue de sa déesse lui rappelait sans cesse son inattention.

Il était en cure de _désintoxication à Athéna_, comme avait dit Angelo. Il devait arrêter de penser à elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Donc, il évitait le plus possible son temple ou le palais du Grand-Pope. C'était ça ou Angelo et Aphrodite l'envoyaient en stage chez Hadès, avec le soutien des autres ors (les faux frères !). Donc, il avait vite oublié l'idée de lire dans son temple. Aphrodite lui avait alors proposé le calme de sa serre où il pourrait se concentrer sans qu'on puisse l'interrompre puisque seul Angelo, Aphrodite et lui connaissait son emplacement exact (le poisson, étant un peu paranoïaque, avait peur qu'on fasse du mal à ses bébés). Shura avait tout de suite accepté, certain de la tranquillité de l'endroit. Enfin, quand un stupide crustacé ne venait pas demander de compte à leur Poisson nationale !

« Aphrodite, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour avoir fait ça ! hurla Angelo tandis qu'il entrait en trombe dans la serre. »

Shura posa son livre. Tel que c'était parti, jamais il ne pourrait continuer sa lecture. Aphrodite sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence du Cancer dans sa serre.

« Oh Angie ! sourit-il innocemment. Tu m'as l'air en colère. Je peux t'aider ? »

Shura trouvait que l'Italien ressemblait de plus en plus à une cocote minutes sur le point d'exploser. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

« Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ? suggéra Angelo avec un calme qui impressionna son ami du dixième temple.

- Ben quoi, elle était pas bien ma surprise de Saint-Valentin ? »

Shura écarquilla les yeux. Quelle surprise de Saint-Valentin ? Il craignait le pire…

Angelo se fit violence pour ne pas tuer sur place son ami. Il avait justement besoin d'un nouveau visage pour décorer son temple. Et il se demandait si celui du Suédois ne s'accordait pas avec ceux-ci…

« Ce serait une faute de goût impardonnable, plaisanta le Poisson comme s'il avait lu les pensées de son vis-à-vis. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème…

- Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ! Tu te fous de moi ?

- Je suis certain que beaucoup ont apprécié…

- En effet, Marine a été ravie de recevoir une rose de la part du chaton. Camus aussi, bien qu'il l'ait moins montré, était heureux que Milo lui offre une fleur. Ne parlons pas d'Aioros qui a sauté sur Saga et l'a embrassé de toute sa passion devant tout le Sanctuaire – je ne te raconte pas la tête de Lia. »

C'était donc ça la fameuse surprise ! La respiration de Shura reprit son rythme habituel. Durant une seconde, il avait cru que c'était grave. Mais non, Aphro leur avait déjà fait pire.

« Je ne vois alors vraiment pas pourquoi tu arrives en hurlant comme un possédé que tu veux me faire la peau.

- Pourquoi as-tu envoyé une rose blanche et une rose rouge à Mü de ma part ? »

Si Shura avait été en train de boire, il aurait immédiatement tout recraché. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Angelo était si énervé.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, le Cancer en avait toujours pincé pour l'agneau de premier temple. Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le petit Atlante qui venait à peine d'arriver de Jamir, il avait été attiré par cet être avec ses grands yeux mauves curieux et sa petite touffe de cheveux lilas. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé en vieillissant. Au contraire, l'apprenti Cancer faisait toujours tout pour assister aux entrainements du disciple du Grand-Pope, au point même de se faire punir pour rester un peu plus longtemps dans les arènes. Shura et Aphrodite avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose perturbait leur ami. Mais lorsqu'ils lui posaient la question, Angelo leur répondait toujours qu'il n'en savait rien. Car, oui, les Italiens avaient beau être réputé séducteur, le Cancer n'avait pas su reconnaitre un coup de foudre lorsque lui-même en avait été victime. Il avait fallu qu'arrive leur adolescence pour qu'il comprenne enfin pourquoi il était tant attiré par le Bélier. Sauf que, quand ce fut le cas, Saga avait pris le pouvoir avec toutes les conséquences qui avaient suivi. Du coup, Angelo n'avait jamais déclaré ses sentiments à Mü… Et Aphrodite avait décidé de s'en charger à sa place !

« Tu l'aimes, non ? demanda le Poisson en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, mais l'idée, c'était que je lui dise moi-même !

- Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait ! Je t'ai juste lancé dans l'arène. »

Un point pour Aphrodite. Shura se mit à ricaner. Il imaginait très bien la prochaine rencontre entre Angelo et Mü. Il aimerait beaucoup être présent pour voir le Cancer aussi rouge qu'une tomate s'expliquer avec le gardien du premier temple. Le spectacle promettait d'être drôle…

Ayant certainement remarqué son amusement, Angelo se tourna vivement vers lui.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? Imagine qu'il ait envoyé une rose aux Enfers ! Je suis certain que tu rirais moins ! »

Le Capricorne ne peut empêcher ses joues de prendre une jolie couleur rosée. Ça oui, il imaginait très bien…

« Pas besoin de rêver, intervient soudain Aphrodite. Puisque je l'ai fait !

- Quoi ! »

SSsSSsSS

« Tu crois qu'il m'en veut encore ?

- Je pense que tu devrais attendre encore un peu avant de lui adresser la parole…

- Je pense aussi. Sinon, tu as vu Mü ? »

Angelo soupira avant de boire son Cappuccino d'une traite.

« Ouais, on s'est vu…

- Et ?

- Je lui ai tout avoué. Tu sais quoi ? Il m'a sauté dans les bras et il m'a dit que c'était sa plus belle Saint-Valentin. Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ? »

Shura eut une folle envie de flanquer un coup bien placé d'Excalibur à son ami. Le Cancer était vraiment Italien ? Parfois, il avait des doutes sur le sujet.

« Et toi, des nouvelles de Rune ? »

Ce fut autour du Capricorne de soupirer.

« Rhadamanthe a appelé Kanon hier. Pour lui souhaiter une joyeuse Saint-Valentin un peu en retard, évidemment, mais aussi pour lui demander pourquoi Rune arborait un sourire béat sur le visage et dire que Minos avait des envies de meurtre sur moi pour avoir perverti son procureur. En conclusion, je ferais mieux d'éviter le Griffon lors de ma prochaine visite aux Enfers. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?

- Shura, tu as détruit sa serre en cinq coups d'Excalibur. Tu as réduit l'œuvre de sa vie à néant. Alors oui, je pense qui lui faudra un peu plus de deux jours pour calmer ses envies de te balancer l'une de ses roses piranhas à la figure ! »

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bonbons ou tomates ? Et merci d'avoir lu cette fic !_


End file.
